The Stages of Insanity
by The Ink Is Blood
Summary: All they wanted was to love each other, have a family, and still be able to have their playdates. It seems like nothing is easy anymore. Warning: Infanitilism, submissive/Master/slave, past-stalking, blood lust, love, diverse forms of comfort, threesomes, Daddy kink, Mommy kink, and possible rape.
1. I

**Warning: This story contains mentions of past rape, kidnapping, stalkers, M/s, disturbing love felt confessions, 1950's household, no zombies (sorry), fiery brunettes, disturbing beginnings, and a completely edited (and changed) chapter. For those the chapter that this once was, I'm completely sorry! I really did not like how the chapter flowed, and I felt like I was jumping the gun way too fast. **

**ReWarning: This is the third edit of the first two chapters, although nothing changes in terms of what is going on in them. I just took the rocks out and turned them into a smoothie. Strawberry, anyone? Oh yeah, I've decided to take the first two chapters and combine them. It just didn't make sense otherwise anymore. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**To Love**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**File Case: 001A**

**Potential Paternal Figure's Name: **Antonio Fernández Carriedo

**Potential Maternal Figure's Name: **Lovino Vargas

**Chance of Possible Adoption:** Documented psychotic breaks from both parties make adoption extremely unlikely and would be considered an ill judgment on my part. With all due respect to the potential parental figures I must deny them the chance of adoption, and among compliance with the country's laws I must request that they remain off the clinic's property for now on. (_Dr. S'In)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Is To Not Have Lost**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Oh Dios..."_ Wretched sobs emitted from Romano's lips, tugging mercilessly into the Spaniard's heart.

"Please mi amor, please listen to me." Kneeling before Romano, Antonio took the sobbing Italian's hands and sweetly kissed his knuckles.

"I will give you your child. If it takes making every man in the world fall to their knees, I will do it. For you Romano, I will do anything. Please do not cry, you will have your child. Te lo prometo." Shifting to his feet Antonio stood before Romano, bringing him up to stand. Slowly kissing the Italian's tears away, Antonio continued.

"If anyone in the world were to deserve such a precious gift, it would be you Romano. You have been so patient with me over these last ten years, so loving. You've stayed by my side when no one else knew my name. I owe you everything, bella, and I ask for nothing in return but your unending submission to me. Can you do that for me?"

_A smile._

"Sì, bastardo."

"There is my hotheaded diosa! Trust in me, and you will have everything you've ever desired. Do you understand"

"Sì. I will be loyal to you, mio marito, but if you want to still keep your penis I would advise you to STOP CALLING ME A WOMAN!"

"Nuh uh uh!" A calloused finger wagging in the Italian's fuming face. "I didn't call you a woman, Romano. I called you my goddess. That's a compliment, not an insult. Besides I call you my wife all the time in the bedroom and you _never _seem to mind."

Blush. "That's not fair you bastard!"

"Ahhh you look like such a cute tomate now! It's so ADORABLE!"

"I'M NOT ADORABLE YOU NO GOOD, STUPID, EVIL, what are you doing, SELF-RIGHTEOUS, stop touching me while I'm angry, UGLY, not there, DIFFICULT, no-ooh yes, STUPID, oh fuck yes, SEXY, oh y-yeah right there..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**But Stolen**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**File Case:** 001A

**Potential Paternal Figure's Name:** Antonio Fernández Carriedo

**Potential Maternal Figure's Name:** Lovino Vargas

**Chance of Possible Adoption: **I must reinstate my past judgment to deny Mr. Carriedo and Mrs. Vargas their request to adopt from the clinic. It was based off false documents that will be confiscated and destroyed to avoid any further incidents. I apologize immensely to this couple and demand that they be able to adopt in the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Just For**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_One Hour Later. One Body. One Bullet. Reported as an accidental suicide by the media, although there is nothing accidental about blowing a hole in the side of your head._

Dear family,

my life has been one of lies and disceet. I have (by my own decree) falsified documents that have made their lives a living hell by not allowing them to adopt a sweet, beautiful child. After all these years I have discovered the error of my ways, and I believe that my life must end today. I am sorry if I hurt anyone in the process, but be aware that your life will be much easier after I am gone. I love you all, and I hope you lead decent, God-fearing lives.

Dr. S'In

_Too bad it was his 2 year old daughter that found him first, huh? Poor thing will probably never be anything close to functioning ever again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**That Moment**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten years before. Freshman Romano and Senior Antonio._

Upon opening his locker one rainy day, Romano discovered a beautifully written note.

It read: _Through the walls, and to your ears I shall always hold you dear. Allow me to introduce myself..._

Suddenly Romano felt a tap on his shoulder, surprised Romano jumped. Turning around Romano saw the most beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on.

Curly brown hair, gleaming green eyes, skin tanned by the most gifted of gods, and a body that was all man.

"I'm sorry, mi amor, I didn't mean to scare you." The image of perfection looked worried...why would such a being be worried. He should have people worry for him, Romano decided.

"Oh, n-no. It's fine. You just surprised me is all..." No curse, no threat. What had he become?

"Sí, but it is. I should have given you a moment, but stupid me got a little too excited." His smile, went straight to his eyes, and somehow reached Romano.

"T-the note? You wrote it?"

"I did. But first, these are for you." Behind him, the man held a dozen various flowers. _Flowers. Roses, dandelions, sunflowers, violets, white ones, red ones, orange ones, blue ones. Oh mio..._

"I hope you like them. I'm no good at picking out flowers myself, but my friend Francis sai..."

"They're beautiful." Romano decided.

"..oh wow. I'm so relieved. I actually kept my mom up last night trying to decide which ones were best...but she's as clueless as I am haha!"

"Thank you for them, they are incantevoli."

"Beautiful, right? My Italian is still a work-in-progress but I'm working on it."

"Right. Your learning Italian?"

"Yeah, I just started _very_ recently. But I'll be fluent in no time!"

"I'm sure you will..."

_Awkward silence._

"Oh well...I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?" Why was this man so flustered? Shouldn't he be the one sweating like a pig? Not the other way around?

"W-would you like to go out with me?" ...wow.

"When?"

_Smile._ "So, that's a yes then?" The giddy man cheered.

"Uh huh."

"YES! ...oh right. I thought perhaps we could go tonight. Maybe 7 o'clock? We could go to this small cafe I know about? Does that sound alright?"

"Sounds good. I'll give you the directio-..."

"No need, I already know where you live. I'll see you tonight!"

Romano looked back, but the man was already gone. _Strange_.

_How did he where he lived?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Of Complete Submission**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Present day. _

"Hola, preciosa! Estoy en casa!" Antonio cheered as he walked into his home. Placing his gun into the unlocked drawer, he locked it and waited for his dear wife to parade him with kisses.

No sooner had he begun waiting, came the sound of heels hitting the wooded flooring.

Appearing before him was his beautiful Romano.

Having been fairly ill, Romano had opted out of wearing a corset. Instead he had worn a short sleeved fitted jacket with a full skirt.

Still as elegant, just a little less sexy than a corset in Antonio's opinion.

Although anything the hot-headed Italian wore would end up being instantly sexy just by association.

Hell, Romano could make a potato sack look hot.

"Hello husband, how was your day?" Romano asked sweetly, submissively.

"Wonderful, but it's even better now that I'm back with my beloved!" Lifting up his arms expectedly, Antonio waited while Romano took off his jacket.

While Romano was hanging his husband's jacket up into the hall closet, Antonio drifted off into the direction of delicious food.

Once inside his fully decorated (as his angel requested) kitchen, Antonio couldn't help but to jump a bit in excitement.

Plates among plates, bowls among bowls of delicious, well prepared food waited upon the kitchen table.

In his own excitement Antonio almost forgot to pull out Romano's chair before taking his own..._almost_.

"Ahhh beautiful, you really outdid yourself this time!" Antonio praised happily.

"Thank you, husband." Lovino smirked. "But it's not like I have anything else to do around here..."

Frowning Antonio began. "Is there something you are not telling me? Is there something I have not accommodated you with yet? If so, let me know this instance!" Antonio fumed.

Wincing slightly, Romano spoke. "...I'm just bored. I have nothing to do all day but to do the chores, make breakfast, lunch, and dinner, shop, read, watch TV, do more chores...and that's it! I'm tired...I need to wor-"

"Romano, stop right there. No wife of mine will work. You knew that before we started this relationship, and you were fine with it then. I can find you hobbies, things you'll enjoy. But you may not work. I love you dearly, but these hands must not be soiled by any hardships outside our home. Do you understand?"

Head bowed, Romano nodded. "Sì, Maestro."

Grasping Romano's hand, Antonio smiled. "Besides before you know it, you'll have a little baby to look after. Want that be fun?"

Romano starred back at his husband, and smiled brightly. "Yes, soon I'll be a mommy..." Romano replied dreamily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**And Control**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**To Love Is Not To Have Lost But Stolen. Just For That Moment Of Complete Submission And Control.**


	2. II

**WARNING: I just wanted to reiterate for anyone that did not read the warning in the first chapter. This story has been edited, and the previous first two chapters have been combined for various reasons. I believe it made things smoother, but let me know if that is not the case. Also, this story contains a lot of gore, infantilism, horrific scenes, blood, rape, rotten love, chocolate, and perhaps obvious BDSM.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**A Love**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Romano, can you believe it? Today is the day that she is legally ours!" Antonio beamed.

"Sì, marito. After so much time, so many trials, you have finally succeeded in giving me the child I have always dreamed of." Placing himself in Antonio's strong arms, Romano sighed happily.

"I only wish I could have done it sooner mi amor. Three years ago you fell in love for the second time, and I have failed you in making her ours. But today, things will change. I promise you, hermoso." Holding Romano tighter, Antonio breathed softly into his ear.

"I know, Antonio. It has not been easy though, we both know that. She has relocated so many times, become so many faces. All beautiful. But none _mine_. And now, now we have her where we need her to be." Romano decided darkly.

Breathing in Romano's shampoo, Antonio smirked.

"You sound as I did on our first date, Romano. Do you remember?"

Blushing lightly Romano replied. "How could I not, bastardo? That day changed everything..." Sighing dreamily, he remembered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**So Deep**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten years before. Freshman Romano and Senior Antonio._

Exactly at 7:00PM Antonio arrived at Romano's home, a box of expensive Venchi chocolate in hand.

Smiling brightly at the gesture Romano took the chocolate, and thanked him for the gift.

Having decided on going casual, Romano had opted in wearing what he had worn to school that day. But after he noticed the man's outfit, he knew he had made some sort of mistake. For before him was the god-like creature in a beautifully tailored suit with a fedora tipped slightly on his head.

If looks could kill, it was definitely a deadly arsenal in his weaponry.

"Um..I thought you said we were going to a café?" Romano choked out, embarrassed by his own outfit.

"I did, mi amor. And I'm sorry I'm so over dressed. I didn't know my boss would need me today, and I had to make a quick delivery before I could get here. Otherwise I would have not worn this old thing."

"O-old? It looks brand new!" Romano squeaked.

Chuckling lightly, "It was one of my boss's son's suits, but due to several _unforseen_ circumstances his son passed away before his prime. My boss did not want the suits to go to waste so he gave them to me. Good thing too, because I can see how much you like it." Smirking darkly, Antonio reached out and placed a stray hair behind the Italian's ear.

"...oh. Well. Um...how do you know my name?" Romano finally choked out, unsure of what else to say.

"Your brother, Feliciano, told me. He told me a lot about you actually, he is a bit of a rat, don't you agree?" Antonio spat out.

"What? No one has ever said that about Feliciano! They all think he's this perfect, sweetheart, and that I'm the bad seed." Romano puffed out sadly.

Gripping Romano's cheek, Antonio forced Romano to maintain eye contact with him.

"The people who tell you such things are hypocrites. They would not know good if it rammed itself in their eye, forced them to eat their own heart, and made it watch while it raped its closest love one. They do not know of innocence. Your innocence, Romano. Please do not let their foolishness get to you, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, and I do not want their jealousy to stain your very being. Only listen to what I have to say Romano, I'm the only one who will matter anymore. Do you understand?"

"...u-um...yes. T-thank you." Romano stuttered, blushing profusely from the attention.

Smiling happily, Antonio was about to usher Romano out of the house when his cell phone vibrated.

Sighing heavily, Antonio took out his cell phone, read the message, and placed the phone back into his pant pocket.

Grasping Romano's hands, Antonio kissed both the Italian's knuckles.

Carefully he began, "I'm sorry Romano, but my boss just left me another message. I-I have to go."

"Can't you tell him you're busy?" Romano asked disappointed.

"N-no bella. I'm sorry, it doesn't exactly work that way. But I promise you that I will make this up to you. I will lavish you with gifts, bring you to all the finest restaurants, make you feel desired in ways no one else could. I'm sorry beautiful for having to leave so suddenly, but I'll make it up to you. I'll call you at nine to wish you a good night, alright?"

"O-Ok...I'll give you my numb-"

"No need, mi amor, I have it."

"..wha-how?"

"Silly Romano, your brother is not very bright. He'd obviously allow anyone to have any information (even _yours_) to just have a minute of someones spare time. That_ idiota_." Antonio grumbled darkly.

Chuckling Romano pecked the grumbling man's cheek.

"It's OK. You can beat him up later for me."

"And I will, Romano, I'll do anything for you."

"Good, now go do your job before you get fired." Romano giggled.

"...right. I'll talk to you tonight, right Romano?"

"Yeah...I know this is odd to ask, but what is your name?"

"Antonio, bella. It's Antonio." the Spaniard breathed.

Once the man had left, Romano could help but chant the creature's name as if in a trance.

Antonio actually liked him, and **DIDN'T **like Feli. He thought Romano was cute even...

_Oh Dio, if this is some cruel joke please do not let it end. _Romano pleaded softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**It Suffocates**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Present day. _

Suddenly a door clicked open as Antonio escorted Romano into the building.

"We're almost there." Antonio whispered, firmly grasping Romano's hand.

"Stay close to me, and do not let go of my hand. Do you understand, ángel?"

"Sì marito, I understand." Romano softly replied.

"Remember Romano once we are in his office do not speak. If I hear one peep out of you I will punish you thoroughly. Understood?" Antonio commanded.

"Yes." Bowing his head submissively, Romano allowed Antonio to lead him into a seat in the waiting area, leaving only to confirm his appointment with the secretary.

After doing so he swiftly walked back towards Romano, and sat beside him. Slowly bringing the submissive man's hand to his lips, he whispered sweet nothings to him.

"_Mi querido Romano. Usted es sumisión me permite ser una mejor persona, y estoy muy, muy afortunado de tenerte. Gracias por este regalo que me han dado. Gracias, mi amor._"

Blushing Romano tucked his head under the Spaniards, and nuzzled his chin playfully. Before Antonio could respond they were interrupted by Dr. S'In's sudden replacement Dr. Honda. The small Japanese man politely led them into his office, and shut the door behind them.

"Hello Mr. Carriedo, Mrs. Vargas. I know today is a very important day for the two of you." Dr. Honda began cheerfully.

"Sí it is. We've waited for this day for a very long time." Antonio beamed back.

"Yes well, before we begin the exchange I must warn you on the off-chance that Dr. S'In did not. This exchange is not an everyday occurrence, and is highly regarded as illegal in most countries. Thankfully this country so far has kept it legal and under-wraps, but that may change at any moment. You do understand that don't you, Mr. Carriedo?"

"I do. And it will not be a problem. Not now, not ever."

"Alright, if the two of you are alright with the possible consequences, then perhaps we should get right down to it." Dr. Honda gathered a file from one of his drawers, and gradually explained each document and its meaning.

"Now, you must sign this stating that you have the health insurance that will cover the child...And you must sign this showing that you are physically able to care for this child..." And so, Romano waited nearly an hour before everything had been signed. Entertaining himself only with the thoughts of seeing his baby girl once again.

Placing the signed documents back into the file, Dr. Honda firmly let out his hand towards Antonio. Getting the hint Antonio took out his wallet and furnished ten thousand dollars into the waiting palm.

"For your troubles..." Antonio winked.

After having shaken hands, Dr. Honda led the couple into a hallway. As they walked closer to their soon-to-be child, Romano began to cry.

Seeing this immediately, Antonio wiped the Italian's tears, and smiled.

"It's almost over, Romano, it's _almost_ over." He promised sweetly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Slowly**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Love So Deep It Suffocates Slowly.**


	3. III

**A/N: An apology to those that have been waiting for this. I've got another chapter I'm looking through as I type, so it should be up sometime tomorrow. Hopefully. **

**Zombies have been ravaging the city, please get help! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Among This**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Beloved Adoption Counselor Murdered? **

Due to the insistent cries from the family of Dr. S'In an autopsy is underway. Since the death of Dr. Christian S'In many individuals have come forward furious at the justice and medical systems lack of compliance with this case. Most suspect that an illegal gang still runs the majority of these cases, and have since '98. Because of this suspicion and the sudden increase of cold cases many are leaving the city in fear of their lives. We will post the results of the autopsy and any other information once it is released.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Sanctuary**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Continuing down the hallway, Antonio held Romano's hand firmly. To Romano it felt as if Antonio was conveying all of his hope and love among that one innocent act. To Antonio it felt as if Romano's hand was the only thing keeping him from breaking apart the small Japanese man in front of him, and finding the precious girl himself. But he knew that such an act would only hinder their fate. And they had waited far too long as it was, so he held true to the only anchor in his life. Cautiously reminding himself of the other beauty that would parade his already blessed existence.

Smiling down gently at Romano, he could not help but look forward to his future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**We Are**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten years before. Freshman Romano and Senior Antonio._

As if like clockwork Antonio had called Romano that night. 9:00PM on the dot. Not even a second was sparred. Their conversation was short and sweet, but Romano didn't seem to mind. He found that hearing the whispered sweet nothings and everythings from the handsome Spaniard was enough. Just to know that he was wanted was enough.

Antonio found ending their conversation to be a difficult, yet needed task. He wished the beautiful Italian "good night, bella", and hesitantly hung up the phone. Scurrying through the drawers he pulled out the lube hidden in the drawer, and laid across the bed. Unzipping his trousers the Spaniard poured a bit of lube onto his hand, and examined the videos before him. All of them were of a certain Italian, and all of them were committing lewd and demeaning acts. One was of Romano using the bathroom, another one was Romano self stimulating himself with a very lucky vibrator, and the last one was of Feliciano being brutally raped by the Spaniard himself.

Antonio found himself looking towards the videos of Lovino rather than that of the lesser twin. Grasping his straining erection with the lube covered hand, Antonio found himself coming to pieces watching the angel before him. Pumping himself roughly he desperately wished it had been Lovino he had made love to, rather than having brutally fucked Feliciano. Had he known that there his true love had been right around the corner, he would have never touched the bitch. But his line of work called for quick fucks, such as the one he gave Feli. So, he supposed, it was all for the best.

Cumming quietly into his hand, Antonio allowed himself to be washed away by the ongoing pleasure moving through his very veins. No other orgasm had ever hit him so hard, or had ever been so fulfilling. Breathing harshly, Antonio continued watching the videos. No longer out of sexual desire, but out of love. He wanted to know all of the Italian's quirks, and this was surely a start to that.

Rewinding the videos, he decided to watch them all over again. Perhaps this time he would learn something new.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Free**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Among This Sanctuary We Are Free.**


	4. IV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**That**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten years before. Freshman Romano and Senior Antonio._

Antonio continued observing the videos throughout the entire night. Movement by movement, second by second, his eyes never left the screen. He processed each of Romano's actions into his mind, memorizing all the luscious details of the hotheaded Italian.

Most would consider it illegal for someone to violate another in such an obscene manner, but Antonio didn't care. His morals rarely mirrored those of society, and he didn't see a reason to start faking it now. So he continued watching them, falling in love with Romano all over again among the indecent images before him. Nothing his beloved could do would ever make him any less beautiful. _Absolutely nothing_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Was Only**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here we are." Dr. Honda stated, breaking the Spaniard's thoughts.

The Japanese man turned the knob of the door before them, and signaled for the other men to follow. Before them were cradles draped in blue and pink blankets. Among each corner were animal plushies that ranged in sizes greeting them with unwavering smiles. Several playmates filled with colorful toys resided among the spaced out area that must have been deemed a live-in playroom, a single rocker laying close to them. Towards the end of the room was a diaper station littered with powders, diapers, and lotions.

_They definitely know what they are doing_, Romano praised.

"Now, the children are now asleep due to a nontoxic chemical we have issued them before your arrival. We do not want them to become spooked so needlessly, so your child will not awake for another two hours. I hope that will not be too troublesome for you." Dr. Honda said as he looked through the folders clipped at the end of each crib.

"No troubles, Dr. Honda. I'm sure Romano would enjoy spending the entire car ride watching her sleep." Antonio smiled.

Nodding sheepishly, Romano remained silent.

"Now let's see. I need a final verification from you, Mr. Carriedo and Mrs. Vargas, that you understand that this child has special needs that must be upheld with the utmost care. Although intelligent, her needs prevent her from becoming a functioning adult, and she will depend on you both from now on. If you two understand, then please sign on this line." Dr. Honda handed them the clipboard from a crib, and both of them immediately signed.

"Congratulations, you are now the rightful parents to this little girl." Dr. Honda smiled, clipping the clipboard back into place. Rounding the side of the crib, he dropped the side of the crib, and cradled the blanketed bundle within his arms. Walking towards the couple, he carefully handed the baby into Romano's awaiting arms. Watching the scene before him, he couldn't help but find himself a bit joyful.

Romano was holding this precious beauty, rocking her as he watched her slumber. Antonio kept a prideful arm around the Italian's waist, bringing him closer to get a better look at their child. _Their child_, Antonio realized as tears began forming within his eyes.

Their family was finally complete. It all seemed almost too surreal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Half**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten years before. Freshman Romano and Senior Antonio._

The very next morning Antonio felt strangely refreshed from the night's activities. Tucking the videos away under a loose piece of flooring, he quickly showered and dressed for school. Deciding that a nice car ride with Romano would be perfect, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

Romano, just about to run out the door before the school bus zoomed by, felt the vibrations of his cell phone through his pants. Frantically pulling it out he gave a harsh "hello", and immediately felt stupid for not checking his caller ID.

Antonio chuckled at the hotheaded beauty, and asked him if he would like to ride with him to school. Considering his options of hearing his parents ongoing complaints about him missing the school bus _again_ or riding with the handsome Spaniard, he told the Antonio he would go. "I'm only going for your own good, idiota. Without me, who knows if you would ever get to school on time." Romano huffed, still a bit embarrassed by his rough greeting.

"Nuh, uh, uh Lovino. I'm not the one with the record." the Spaniard scolded gently.

Embarrassed and angry the Italian hung up the phone, and fumed on the steps for Antonio's arrival. While doing so he couldn't help but wonder how the bastard knew so much about him. Yeah, Antonio had told him that Feliciano had spilled a lot about him, but Feli didn't pay too much attention to anyone but himself. So, how could he possibly know about his mounting tardies? Perhaps he was attentive, that must have been it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The Truth**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**That Was Only Half The Truth.**

**A/N: I'm having a hard time figuring out the baby's name, so if you have a suggestion please let me know. Not even sure on her ethnicity yet either. I'm just full of indecisions..**


End file.
